


Comme un air d'abandon sur la setlist

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [481]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, iPods, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Raphaël a retrouvé son IPod, et des souvenirs.
Relationships: Hugo Lloris/Raphaël Varane
Series: FootballShot [481]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Comme un air d'abandon sur la setlist

Comme un air d’abandon sur la setlist 

Raphaël n’arrive pas à croire qu’il a retrouvé son Ipod, il ne se souvenait plus :  
-Que ça existait  
-Qu’il en avait eu un par le passé  
-Qu’il avait aussi peu de goût

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Raphaël se souvient qu’il avait des goûts d’adolescent/pré-adulte normaux pour son âge, mais il se pose des questions sur ce qu’il pouvait bien imaginer quand il scrolle à travers le flot de chansons. Il avait même Call Me Maybe de Carly Rae Japsen. C’est sûrement la chanson qui lui a fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas totalement hétéro. Il n’a plus eu aucune pensée hétéro depuis cette chanson, il ne pensait qu’aux monstres du football de l’époque (français ou non), et à certains de ses anciens coéquipiers à Lens, ou ceux en jeune avec l’équipe nationale. Raphaël peut se souvenir avec léger frisson d’honte qu’il se réveillait parfois au beau milieu de la nuit avec une érection après avoir rêvé de l’un de ces corps qu’il aurait voulu posséder le temps d’un échange. Ou alors sous les douches avec les autres, c’était dur de ne pas tous les regarder comme un obsédé. Il cache tous ses souvenirs sous l’excuse des hormones et de sa jeunesse pour ne pas continuer de rougir comme un abruti. Il prend ses écouteurs et lance la chanson depuis son ancien appareil, ils ont tous les deux fait du chemin.

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à Hugo, c’est étrange pour lui aussi, mais il a tant de fois pu imaginer que quelque chose se passerait, que quelque chose pourrait arriver qui ferait que les deux têtes pensantes de l’équipe arriveraient à se retrouver seuls dans le même lit. L’espoir fait vivre. Il se met à danser sur les paroles d’une autre génération en espérant pouvoir un jour se confesser.

___________________________________

Hugo a oublié de rendre quelque chose à Raphaël, il aurait pu ne pas s’en préoccuper avant quelques temps, mais il n’aime pas avoir des choses sur la conscience. Il se rend chez Raphaël avec l’espoir qu’il soit chez lui, ça serait dommage qu’il ait fait le chemin pour rien, il frappe à la porte mais pas de réponse. Il réitère dans un soupir avant de se rendre compte que la porte n’est pas fermée à clé, pas très professionnel. Hugo sent sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu’il voit Raphaël se déhancher dans le salon, un Ipod accroché à sa ceinture. Oh. Ce n’était peut-être pas le bon moment pour débarquer à l’improviste. 

Fin

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comme un air d'amour sur la setlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973112) by [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan)




End file.
